


Earth Angel

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spends a lot of time looking at the sky ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

EARTH ANGEL

Ever since he surrendered his heavenly life for his duties on Earth, Castiel had always loved looking at the sky.

He’d stand and lose himself for hours, just wistfully gazing into the ever-changing palette of the firmament, feeling the soft breezes caress his face, and finding the patterns in the clouds which tumbled and cavorted across that endless ocean of blue.

At first, he did it because it reminded him of the home and family that he had left behind in heaven and missed so dreadfully; but gradually, it came to represent something very different; a whole new family.

When he looked up at the sun, he saw Dean. Brazen and brilliant; a shining light, without which there would only be darkness; a source of life-giving warmth and energy with just a hint of danger.

When he watched those rolling, dancing clouds and felt the cool breaths of wind that they rode upon, he thought of Sam. Steadfast and coolly intellectual; a calming, rational presence; tenacious and supportive, always there to temper his brother’s daring impulses.

It was the rare and beautiful sight of a rainbow that brought Castiel the most joy. He could see three souls and their unshakeable bond of family and friendship all woven together into that perfect prismatic arc. In red, orange and gold he saw Dean’s fiery courage and mercurial passion; in blue, indigo and purple he saw Sam’s unswerving loyalty and gently understated intelligence, and in green, he saw himself; an elemental being of nature, of innocence and of purity.

xxxxx

As he stood, gazing intently upwards, the shriek of a passing bird jolted him out of his musings momentarily, a split second before something warm and wet hit him square in the forehead.

Ah yes, and then there was that ...

That was when he thought of Crowley.

xxxxx

end


End file.
